cnrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Great European War
The Great European War is an ongoing conflict between several countries on the European continent, it started on thee 11th of June 2071 with France crossing the German border at 7 AM on the 11th of June. Pre-War Events Alsace-Lorraine has been a province contested over by the French and Germans for hundreds of years, changing hands countless times. The latest exchange had involved the Hohenzollern regime of Burgundy, occupying much of eastern France. When Burgundy was dismantled, they handed control of Alsace-Lorraine over to the Germans, instead of returning it to the French. Since then, the French Empire has sought to regain the province, and when a communist revolt began in the south, the French forces prepared to mobilize. Not long after the Fall of Munich and Ratsherr Obama's execution, the French crossed the Franco-German border, catching the German loyalists by surprise and squeezing them between their own forces and the revolutionaries. The French Invasion At 7 AM on the 11th of June France crossed the German border, amazing both ally as enemy with the bold move all of Europe was caught with at least some surprise. Due to Berlin as well as other countries in Europe having to catch up with events the public call for help from North Germany came reasonably late, the same counted for a counter-offensive. Finland has made troop movements indicating support for the Germans and the Athenian Federation has announced it will fight Communist revolutionaries but at the same time defending France against counter-attacks from uninvolved countries. In addition troop movements have been detected in the Sicilian League suggesting possible involvement. Furthermore, the French and Communist Revolutionary forces did not engage in combat against one another, instead using one another to fight the North Germans. The German Civil War One week prior to the French incursion, the South Germans rose up in revolt against the VDL, voicing a communist ideology and led by one Alexander Tovil Yakiya-Toba. The rebels had seized control of large tracts of land in the south, and were quickly expanding northward. The German Communist pushed into Munich, the southern capital of the United Germany, and seized the city, executing Ratsherr Obama. Yakiya-Toba proceeded to declare the independence of the Slovenian Soviet Socialist Republic and the Austrian Soviet Federal Socialist Republic. Having secured the almost all of Slovenia and Austria, the revolutionaries began to secure Bavaria and Switzerland with relative ease. The South German forces' morale was low, and many chose to surrender instead of die. By the time the French invaded North Germany, the rebels had made significant inroads into Germany proper. By unspoken consent, the French and Revolutionary forces did not raise arms against one another. As the German Communists began to see more success, Yakiya-Toba began to make regular addresses to the German people and the world, in an effort to swing public opinion towards the rebels. The VDL began to cave under immense pressure from the French in the west and the rebels in the south, forced to give up ground in the southern areas. The rebels proceeded to organize the captured regions into communist republics, then united them under the banner of the Federal Union of Socialist Republics. On June 14, with the Germans' allies mobilizing to assist the ailing VDL, the Slavic Federation launched an all-out assault on the German communists in Slovenia. Cochinian and Chinese troops began to mobilize along the Federation's high-speed railroad in an effort to reach the frontlines. The Finns and Slavorussians were also mobilizing directly into North Germany, and the FUTSR began to feel the pressure. When Rebel Army, the strongest nation in the area, entered the war, the FUTSR moved onto the defensive. Announcements Pro-France *French Declaration of War *Communist Announcement *York Declaration of Support against anyone who declares on France Pro-German *German activation of all treaties *GLP Announcing trade embargo against France and moral support for Germany Neutral *Athenian Declaration of Support for Germany against communist rebels. Declaration of Support against anyone who declares on France